A folding mechanism for a multiple section implement wherein a pair of links are utilized together with a hydraulic actuator to fold an outer wing section to an inverted overhead position above an inner wing section is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,948,327. The folding mechanism of this before-mentioned patent utilizes a pair of links having a lost motion connection.